


Tumblr Fics

by lately (aeggyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Compilation, Drabbles, Drunken Shenanigans, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Truth or Dare, i can't tag everything but hell yeah i will try, maid!gyu, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeggyu/pseuds/lately
Summary: Revamped drabbles from an old tumblr i'm deleting





	1. three-sentence fics

**Author's Note:**

> i sneaked a donggyu in there, but it's pretty small. the other two are woogyu pwp.

1) donggyu

what are you doing in a place like this? is the question that crosses sunggyu’s mind, in between the open wounds and the stench of burnt skin inside the chapel they’re using as a medical station for the time being.

the boy in front of him seems to read his mind, clenching his arm tightly—like he’s hugging himself to protect from the cold that seeps through the fabric of their uniforms when in fact he’s trying to stop his life from slipping away—because he smiles, as if it’s sunggyu the one who has a bullet on the stomach instead of him.

“meeting you,” he says, ignoring the way he knocks the plaque which reads ‘dongwoo, jang’ down when he lifts his hand to shakes sunggyu’s; despite the deep red tainting it and the general sensation of despair, sunggyu smiles too.

 

\--

 

2) woogyu

sunggyu fidgets in place for the fourth time in the night, breath turning swallow as his hands dig deeper into the fabric of his pants; he’s about to either punch woohyun or shove his tongue into his mouth; except maybe neither would be something acceptable to do in public.

being sandwiched between the corner of the elevator and the younger man’s sturdy body wouldn’t represent such a problem; except that this time they’re sharing the same space as other ten, fifteen people waiting to arrive to their floor.

“you are so dead, nam woohyun” he murmurs in the other’s ear, aware that 1) some people glance to their way once in a while, 2) the threat rings weak even to his own ears and 3) woohyun has no intention of stopping his hand from working discreetly inside sunggyu’s underwear.

 

-

 

3) woogyu

“can’t you push it deeper? i thought you were better than this, honestly,” woohyun pronounces in a whisper, his hands firm against the small of sunggyu’s back.

it’s not the first time this happens, but between the stickiness of their bodies pressed together and the knowledge that for now he has no other responsibilities than letting himself go under woohyun’s velvety voice, sunggyu is half in love and half distressed by the challenge.

he does as told, biting his lips as he pushes the toy deeper into him, and breathes deeply once woohyun starts running his hands down until it reaches the thin cable hooked to his thigh and presses a button to activate the vibration, knowing what’s going to come next.


	2. king!gyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is self-explanatory

“tell me your name, commoner” sunggyu orders. the man kneeling in front of him mumbles something—body rigid and head hung so low it touches the floor—but the ruler can’t hear it. “don’t mumble in front of me. lift your head and repeat that.”

the male does as told, and although his low-casted gaze doesn’t allow sunggyu to see his eyes clearly, he studies his face. plump lips let out a cheery, although sunggyu knows how to recognize aggression hidden in plain sight.

“nam woohyun, your majesty.”

“nam woo-hyun.” the words leave the taste of something he can’t quite name, rolling off his tongue more naturally that he’d like them to. he shifts on his throne, un-crossing his legs to cross them back again. “how old are you?”

“twenty-five.”

“and what do you do for a living?”

“work on the fields,” woohyun replies, still without looking up. sunggyu had a slight idea that he’d be in some kind of manual labour, if the tan and slight muscles were anything to go by.

“rice?” sunggyu tries, resting his chin on his hand. he’s not interested in the man’s life, in all honesty. these are all mere formalities. woohyun nods, and the king smiles. “look up. say, aren’t you here to tell me something?”

“i,“—woohyun licks his lips and sunggyu, without realizing, follows the action with his eyes—"i didn’t mean to offend you.”

(the man must hate him so, so much.)

“ah, yes. that.” the ruler says, as if he could have forgotten. “you should have realized you don’t look at your king in the eyes, shouldn’t you? i bet you forgot your manners.”

pausedly, woohyun nods. “i’m sorry.”

sunggyu shakes his head. “speak when i give you the permission to.” he clicks his tongue when woohyun looks back down, abashed. “no, don’t do that. i told you to look up, didn’t i? look at me,” he says. “look at me like you did at the plaza, this morning.”

when the eyes are set back on his, sunggyu feels the same chill trailing down his spine that when he first met woohyun, the man that refused to bow down like everyone else.

for the first time in his life, he’s rendered breathless.

silence stretches between them before the commoner decides to speak again (and he has the guts to do it without permission). “your majesty?” he calls, tentatively. biting on the nail of his ring finger, the ruler hums. “what’s going to happen to me?”

sunggyu stops. “well,” he pauses for a moment, considering his options. ”that depends.”

“on what?”

leaning back on his seat, the king observes woohyun. he does not know how to name the sensation that runs through his body when the man stares back. “come here.”

woohyun opens his mouth, dumbfounded. “w-where?”

“here,” sunggyu repeats. “i’m sure climbing two steps to be in front of me won’t represent such a hassle to you, would it? after all, you do hard work everyday.” woohyun follows the command as fast as he can, almost tripping in the process. the king brings his hands up and runs his fingers through the other’s clothed chest and his arms. “hard work,” he repeats.

woohyun shivers under his touch. “your majesty...”

“do not speak unless i tell you to, don’t you understand?” sunggyu interrupts, gripping the man’s clothing.

woohyun smells like something sunggyu has never sensed before. something that leaves him wanting more.

“i’m sorry,” the man replies, with a completely unapologetic voice. If anything, a bit mocking. _for what, exactly_ sunggyu isn’t interested to know.

“tell me why you did it.” _something nobody has ever done before with the privilege of living afterwards._ “why you looked at me like that.”

_like you wanted me._

woohyun falls on his knees like a puppet whose chords have been cut. he’s at eye-level now. “i was curious,” it’s all he says, not a single trace of fear in his voice.

and the ruler sees it now. ripe rice, smoke, the spices of the market, sweat, rough hands and a rougher body and plump lips and golden skin and sweet, sweet secrets—woohyun’s made of that and more. (and sunggyu can’t help but want it all.)

“about?” sunggyu asks, a mischievous smile blooming on his face.

the commoner’s eyes fall—to his lips, the ruler finds out to his delight—and then come back. there it is again, the mocking smile. “many things, your majesty.”

“things you want to find out, i hope.” he smirks, pushing his lips against thin air, and pulling himself back when woohyun comes close. “things that might make you want to come back for more.”

“yes,” it comes out, barely more than a breath.

that’s all sunggyu needs to know.

“guards,” he calls to the men huddled in the corner—stone faced, silent monsters—"please escort him to my chambers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, i quite like this one


	3. maid!gyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun and sunggyu discuss sunggyu's new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, why did i write this??

sunggyu sighs, his hands trailing along the decorative laces and ribbons that are set in a straight line from the base to the top of the vest. he takes a tentative turn in front of the mirror, frowning when he sees his backside.

“this is too short.” he turns to woohyun—who is sitting at edge of the bed and looking Very Nervous.

“what are you talking about? it’s very conservative, in my opinion. i mean, it’s all buttoned up to your neck,” the younger man replies, motioning to the place where the fabric changes to something similar to the top of a buttoned-up shirt and finishes with a black bow-tie. “they probably remember how sensitive you are about showing your chest. i don’t see why you’re complaining when it’s not exposed.”

sunggyu thinks it’s unfair that he thinks woohyun looks cute when he rambles on because he’s nervous.

“the fabric barely covers my buttocks,” sunggyu deadpans. “also please look at me in the eyes when you’re talking to me.”

“but it’s pretty fancy and t-those long stockings look lovely on you, i mean… why disregard a gift from your fans like that?” woohyun’s face is sort of ridiculous right now, which okay, maybe cracks a smile from sunggyu, but he’s very definitely _not_ going to admit that. but then woohyun ruins the moment by tilting his head down and saying, “so… are you wearing something underneath?”

the leader gives a last, long look at his reflection before walking up to woohyun. he sighs in defeat, sitting down next to the other man. “what kind of question is that? of course i am.” he gives woohyun a Highly Unimpressed look, to which the other replies with an apologetic smile. “god, what am i doing? i look ridiculous, i—i’m going to take this off.”

“hey. no. why,” woohyun stammers, trying to stop him from leaving—not that he’s trying, anyway. his hand on sunggyu’s thigh, barely under the skirt, is warm. “you don’t look ridiculous. you look cute and sexy and sweet and—”

“you’re getting a boner, aren’t you?”

“halfway there.” woohyun gives him a guilty smile. sunggyu kind of wants to smack him. “would that be a bad thing?”

“i’m leaving.”

”no,” woohyun makes the most heartbroken sound sunggyu’s ever heard from him—and he’s heard a lot. “why?”

“because you’re a pervert.” sunggyu struggles against his own desire to smile again. he’s actually having fun with this teasing (and he’s more or less coming to terms with the whole ‘maid costume’ thing, as long as it doesn’t leave the bedroom).

“i-i’m not!” woohyun stutters, squeezing his thigh. then, he points to the other’s crotch. “y-you are, too!”

“t-that’s because your hand is so close to m-m-my—!” this time, is sunggyu’s turn to struggle with his words. despite his own embarrassment, woohyun laughs at him. “jerk. you know what i mean.”

“sorry,” woohyun singsongs—not sorry at all; by this point he must have found out sunggyu is not seriously annoyed—moving his hand to the underside of sunggyu’s thighs while gripping sunggyu’s waist with the other.

sunggyu makes a surprised sound when the man hoists him up, unconsciously helping. he shudders when he realizes how easy it’s for him to play along.

“i think you’re enjoying this far too much,” sunggyu mumbles. he pouts, knees on each side of woohyun’s legs, when the man yanks the suspenders off his stockings.

“don’t pout like that.” woohyun nudges sunggyu’s nose with his own. then he adds to himself, barely more than a whisper—that the other man still catches—"this was such a great idea, i’m a genius.“

sunggyu pulls away, confused. “what.”

“what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sitting in a rocking chair* ah, times were simpler back then. i wrote about sunggyu in dresses and didn't have to think of plots.


	4. Bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't remember writing this. welp.

Bodyswap

Sunggyu is in Woohyun’s skin.

(Ok... that sounds gross, let’s try again).

Sunggyu is inside Woohyun’s body

(ew, that’s actually worse.)

Either way, because of a weird, magic soul-exchanging potion some fans added to a couple-coffee that both Woohyun and Sunggyu made the mistake of drinking, they’ve now switched bodies. yes. they were in each other’s bodies now. as in, Sunggyu woke up one morning to find Woohyun’s reflection staring back at him right before showering after everyone else was done, still distinguishable even in the fogginess in the bathroom. Then, Sunggyu looked down and—whoa, that was definitely not his.

(Fuck _fansupports_ , honestly.)

Needless to say, Sunggyu found himself (as in, Sunggyu, in Woohyun’s body, found Sunggyu’s body…?) in the middle of the living room, gaping at him like a fish, and pointing at their bodies.

“You—Me—Put your… or my? …clothes back up,” was all Woohyun(?) said.

Now, the worst part about this bizarre situation is not that he’s in Woohyun’s—ew, ew, ew—well, that, or that the younger vocalist keeps sprouting off the weirdest things (“Really, Woohyun, really? ‘Let me make out with myself’?”) but that they need to keep the facade going on until they find a solution. And “keeping a facade” actually means that the airhead he has for a soul-switching partner and occasional friend with benefits gets to order him around because _that’s all you do, hyung_.

Woohyun ordering him, Kim Sunggyu, around. Like those times for the camera aren’t insufferable enough.

“Woohyun-ah.” Woohyun wraps his arms around his chest, leaning on him with all his might. They’re at the kitchen, with him supervising Sunggyu as he makes dinner. “I’m tired.”

Sunggyu nudges him—harder than necessary, probably, but with this newfound strength, it’s not easy to control himself. The other man makes a high-pitched sound (which Sunggyu had no idea his body could make) but the members are in the living room and they can’t hear that. Not that they would care if they could, anyway.

“I know you are, hyung,” he grits his teeth at the last word. (Woohyun doesn’t even call him hyung sometimes, so why does sunggyu have to do it?) “The food will be ready soon.”

“Good,” Woohyun says, close to his ear. Sunggyu hates how his—no, not his-his but his-Woohyun’s—body finds it so easy to fall back on Woohyun’s chest. Who would have known he’d find comfort in his own embrace? But then, Woohyun adds, “don’t forget to add salt, honey.”

Honey. Sunggyu never says honey.

Sunggyu turns to him with the eyebrows furrowed and a slight twitch on his left eye. (Woohyun’s face must look so funny right now.) “Honey?”

“Uh-huh.” Woohyun, the sly dog, knows when he has the upper hand. Then, to make things worse, the vocalist does a thing with his lips that makes Sunggyu’s face look more malevolent than he actually is. “Woohyun-ah,” he singsongs, purposely letting the other members hear them. “Didn’t you get a new mattress recently? I’ve been getting back pains recently and I was wondering if i could sleep with you tonight.”

Or until we find a solution, Sunggyu bitterly adds in his mind.


	5. My Little Mermaid semi-au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! i had honestly forgotten that this was a thing. And then I remembered Augyust made a fanart of this lmao.

“No.”

“but hyung…”

“did i stutter.”

“i’ll even be the crab—what’s his name? sebastian!” (sungyeol pronounces it as _sebaseuchan_.)

“still a no.”

“woohyun will even get to be the prince.”

“that’s even worse!” sunggyu finally explodes.

they’re sitting at the couch on the living room. after their brainstorming for a parody for their concert (the producers let them suggest ideas! how often does that happen?) pretty much everyone has gone to sleep, leaving sungyeol and woohyun to beg the resident yet-to-be ariel (sunggyu) to accept.

except sungyeol is the one doing the begging (whining) part. woohyun is, like usual, just playing games on his phone.

“it was an unanimous decision!”

“this is not a democracy,” sunggyu retorts. he’s getting tired of the situation. “i think you guys forgot you’re under a dictatorship and when i say no, it’s no.”

-

five days later, infinite is getting dressed for the recording of the little mermaid parody that is going to be shown on their next concert. to say that sunggyu isn’t happy is an understatement.

“when i say no it’s a no,” woohyun mocks him from his seat while the make-up noona takes care of his face. he has it easy, he just has to be dumb and handsome (like that’s a problem).

sunggyu, on the other side…

“you have no right to speak,” sunggyu grumbles. “don’t style it like that, don’t you have to leave the bangs on?” he tells to his hair stylist.

“i believe the one who spends most of his time quiet is you. thankfully.” woohyun aka “prince eric” laughs while hoya (the ursula in this case—there was no one who would fit the role better) enters.

he hasn’t put on the dress and wig on yet, but for now, he’s all covered in purple. at least sunggyu is not the only one in a dress. “sorry to interrupt, but the coordi-noona told me to send you with her.”

by now, hoya is totally snickering, and sunggyu gets a bad feeling. “have you seen our outfits already?”

“i’m done with the hair, sunggyu-yah. go call the eels on your way out,” the hair stylist says, referring to sungjong and myungsoo. (in all honesty, sunggyu thinks they’re both too pretty to be eels, but it’s somehow comforting that everyone is going to look ridiculous—except woohyun, but he’s ridiculous enough as he is.)

before sunggyu stands up, woohyun grabs his hand. he’s probably reading his mind, that weirdo.

“don’t worry too much. everybody is going to get a laugh out of this, and that’ll be it.” sunggyu narrows his eyes and shakes woohyun’s hand off. “besides, you’re not the only one looking funny. dongwoo as a yellow fish is probably ten times worse.”

this time, sunggyu can’t help but crack a smile. “that helps to calm my nerves a little, i guess,” he mutters after a while, cool like he always is.

however, he wants to eat his words once he reaches the changing room where another coordi-noona is waiting for him.

(“what do you mean a seashell bra?!” echoes through the entire building.)


	6. Accidental Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's pretty short

“i have an idea,” sunggyu had said.

well, it wasn’t the best of his ideas. (but they were both drunk and sunggyu’s eyes were bright like city lights and how could woohyun say no to that?)

waving their interlaced hands with matching, silver bands, the newlyweds (is that an appropriate term for them now? woohyun lets out a shaky breath at the realization that it is) walk around the streets like they’re not idols sneaking around from their bosses after a night out drinking.

normally, the leader wouldn’t have allowed such irresponsible thing to happen—much less somewhere where their managers could skin them alive; he would’ve prompted woohyun to wait until they were at their world tour, at most—but this sunggyu is everything he’s not while sober: boisterous, careless, with a dumb grin and cloudy eyes, a starry night reflecting in them.

woohyun brings his hands to cup the other man’s cheeks and squish them together. (it seems like a reasonable idea to do when he’s drunk). they’re flushed red; it’s visible even in the darkness of a hidden alleyway.

“woohyun-ah,” sunggyu whines, sounding at least ten years younger than he is, “what are you doing? we should go back.”

“you have chubby cheeks,” it sounds like the most reasonable thing to say, so woohyun, of course, says it. “cute, full cheeks.”

sober sunggyu would probably punch him in the throat if he heard him, but this sunggyu—drunk, married sunggyu giggles and catches his nose with two fingers instead. “and you have a pointy nose, _jagiya_.”

the younger vocalist laughs, not because of the comment about his nose (sunggyu is actually squishing pretty hard and it kind of hurts a lot) but because of that last word. who would have known his leader could say something like that?

somewhere between sneaking his hands to hold sunggyu up by the thighs, and the other man wrapping his arms around woohyun’s neck, they end up crashing against an anonymous wall.

“this is the best idea i’ve ever had,” sunggyu says against his lips. his _s_ sounds like _th_ , but that’s okay; woohyun’s do, too.

“letting me push you against the wall?”

“marrying you,” sunggyu smiles closeclose _close_ to him. then, he adds something that sober sunggyu would never admit, “but yeah, the wall thing is good too.”

  
“Such great ideas, _jagi_.”


	7. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ridiculously nsfw. you've been warned.

sunggyu’s eyes are red like he’s been crying, but woohyun knows it’s anything but that. if the leader’s eyes are like that it’s either because of all the alcohol he has drunk (by himself, it’s worth noting) or due to barely-concealed rage.

maybe, woohyun allows himself to think, it can also be because of arousal.

either way, sunggyu’s glare directed at woohyun is all being recorded—as well as his ragged breath, legs spread and three fingers thrusting in and out of his entrance.

they’ve moved to woohyun’s bedroom because the members fell asleep on the living room while playing truth or dare and decided to basically form a big puppy pile. the only ones who kept playing were sunggyu and him, mostly because sunggyu is the best to hold his liquor while woohyun, well, he didn’t want to fall behind.

“what now?” sunggyu taunts him. it’s been a while since he’s used such a condescending tone to refer to him. after all, they’re not rivals anymore.

(except at times like these, when their competitiveness gets out of hand along with their alcohol. and out of hand it got—fuck, woohyun never meant for this to happen. he didn’t believe sunggyu would agree with a proposition like woohyun’s, that’s why he suggested such an absurd dare, but now—)

“keep going. the dare is on until you come,” he replies, mouth dry. his hands holding the phone aren’t steady, but at least they’re not shaking either. (he recorded evidence of all the dares to share with the other members, though sunggyu made him promise this would only stay between them; some sense he’s got to have even when he’s shitfaced drunk). “spread your legs wider. i can’t really see anything, you know? not that there’s anything important anyway,” he taunts back.

sunggyu’s teasing smile falls from his lips and after letting out a shaky breath, turns his face away. “You’re the worst,” he says, but his fingers slide in almost effortlessly, and yet woohyun can’t help but reach and drop more lube along the cleft of his butt.

at that, the older man turns his head back again—all flushed cheeks and glassy, lost eyes. “it’s cold,” he complains without stopping the movement of his fingers.

woohyun could even say that sunggyu might be enjoying it.

there are things the camera doesn’t catch, but woohyun definitely does: the blush on his knees and elbows, the way his free hand grips the sheets, the drool trailing down sunggyu’s cheeks, the—the layer of sweat covering sunggyu’s thighs and the clenching of the muscles around those long, bony fingers.

(he would have to be really close to avoid missing the details, but woohyun fears he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself.)

“you’re getting hard,” he points out because he doesn’t know what else to say. all the routes are narrowing down to one option—or at least that’s how it looks for him—but they’re both drunk and fuck, this is probably wrong. just as wrong as, “you’re really into it aren’t you?”

“what—what do you mean?”

“being recorded” sunggyu says nothing about it, but woohyun gets the response after the man turns around, panting hard.

“we’re still playing, right?” sunggyu dares to switch the topic. “truth or dare?”

“not really. i,“—i think we should stop it here, he means to say, but his pants are tight and sunggyu can probably take him places if only he stops thinking.

sunggyu turns around so that he’s showing woohyun everything, taking out his fingers along the way. he must have passed the level of drunkenness to be this shameless. (and woohyun too, to get so hard with just a sight, to forget sunggyu hasn’t even _finished_ his own challenge).

at the end he gives up. “dare”

sunggyu smiles.


	8. alcohol made them do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: heavy drinking ahead

“ _baby my love beautifuuuul—_ ”

“woohyun…”

“— _i love youuu_ —”

“woohyun-ah, get off…”

“— _just by looking at you_ —”

“namu-yah… you’re heavy.”

“— _just by thinking of you_ —”

“nam woohyun, seriously.”

“ _my heart races_ ,” the younger man finishes off, puckering his lips in sunggyu’s direction.

“Please come back when you have a better confession,” sunggyu deadpans, trying to worm his way away from woohyun’s (surprisingly powerful) grip.

“but i’m se-riiii-ous.”

“that doesn’t help your case.”

sunggyu keeps struggling out of the hold, but the other man is stubborn. he has the older man pressed against the couch, although there’s no imminent danger (those were sungjong’s words at the sight) for them to die by suffocation. “you need to stop.”

“but sunggyu,” the younger man whines, trying to kiss him on the neck. “you’re so soft. can i have at least a kiss?”

“when you don’t reek of alcohol, we’ll see.”

woohyun, still with puckered lips, speaks with difficulty, “as if you smelled better!”

sunggyu holds both hands over woohyun’s face, trying to stop his advances. “You come into my house with a lousy confession and then dare to insult me...”

luckily, everyone’s passed out on the floor to notice their, well, embarrassing position, but he’d still rather do this kind of thing when they’re sober. (or really, not do this at all.)

woohyun giggles—he _giggles_ , what in the world—at that, eyebrows rising and eyes closing as his entire being trembles. warm. enticing. woohyun looks like the most relaxed person in the world despite the stupidly strong grip and the serious implications of his words. that manages to send sunggyu’s senses spiraling in every direction possible. In his mind he blames the alcohol, but alcohol doesn’t fabricate long-lasting infatuation.

“go—go to sleep.”

“like this?” he says, pulling sunggyu to lie on top of him. “so soooft.”

“uh,” sunggyu starts intelligently, “sure, if you want to.” he’s hesitating, but in an attempt to sound more convincing, the leader hurries to add, “we’ll talk tomorrow.”

the younger man continues making kissy faces at him while sunggyu gives up and tries to make himself comfortable in the couch that’s probably going to eat them in their sleep. “promise?”

sunggyu sighs, “promise.”

as incredible as it sounds, the younger vocalist shifts around until he frees one of his hands. and accidentally punches sunggyu in the kidneys, for some reason.

he holds his pinky up in silent request, expression changing so drastically that sunggyu believes he sobered up by magical means. recovering his breath, sunggyu seals the promise intertwining his fingers. at least now he can finally get some rest.

although not really because, even if woohyun is drunk, he’s just as good at bending rules to his convenience as he’s always been. he pushes himself forward and mashes his lips against sunggyu’s, all tongue and teeth clacking painfully with the impulse and the bitter taste of fancy alcohol and all the thousand of things neither of the two would say without the almighty ethylic push.

when they break off, woohyun is the one breathing the hardest, but he has the most confused yet satisfied smile (he’s probably sobered up a bit, at least enough to realize the weight of his actions).

“tomorrow, tomorrow. i promise.”

—and sunggyu, sunggyu doesn’t know what to do with himself. so he closes the space between their lips again.


	9. Two drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first is college-au. second is new year's.

Homecoming

 

they stumble inside the apartment, eyes half-lidded but never closed, never giving in. they want to take all the sight, lights and shadows. woohyun gropes the wall in search for the switch, but sunggyu interlaces their fingers instead. it’s either really early in the morning or too late in the night.

but none of that matters because sunggyu is back.

woohyun, still unable to grasp the fact, demands all the kisses he wants from sunggyu. they’re free, after all. they’re not cool nor hard nor in a rgb color model that doesn’t do justice to the pinkish hues of sunggyu’s thin, puckery lips he’s missed so much.

some time after switching the light on and before tugging all the jackets that make them look like big, fluffy bears out of their bodies, laughter bubbles from sunggyu’s chest, rushes all the way up his throat, and spills from his lips.

woohyun stops sucking a bruise under his jaw, stares, and gradually starts laughing too.

“looks like you missed me” sunggyu says, looking around. he’s probably making a mental note of all the things they have to pick up—papers, bottles, cans, and all sorts of trash. “and i thought you were the clean freak of the two. I’m surprised you don’t have a twelve o’clock shadow by now.”

woohyun laughs, pulling him back for a short-lived kiss before dragging him to their room. “do you want me to have one? You’re the one with more facial hair of the two.” at least is more decent there, with just dirty laundry lying around and a bed undone. “and we have enough time for early spring cleaning now that the semester is over.”

“i hope you don’t expect me to spend my break cleaning, mister.” sunggyu crawls over woohyun after they fall on the bed. it’s been so long without touching each other, and yet woohyun finds his need to be something less of a carnal matter, and more intimate. perhaps he could even come untouched. still, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate the hand sneaking under his cotton shirt, cool fingers he’s only seen through the computer for months. “i’d rather be doing other things.”

“oh really?” woohyun would be lying if he said he doesn’t like how that sounds. “what kind of things?”

Sunggyu hums, feigning nonchalance, while his fingers keep tracing Woohyun’s ribs. “you know, making up for the lost time.”

Woohyun gets rid of his shirt, peeling it off his body while he feels sunggyu stare. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, but it has been so long since he’s done it in person that a shiver of excitement cannot be contained at the thought.

“I hope you’re thinking what i’m thinking,” he says, barely above a whisper.

sunggyu pretends to consider it. “among other things, yes.”

 

-

 

New year’s kiss

 

unexpected.

that’s what sunggyu thinks as woohyun pulls him through the crowd surrounding the plaza. it’s new year’s eve and he’d rather be at home, enjoying some kind of year-end show with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and his boyfriend curled to the his side, but no; woohyun decided to drag him along in his search for a _new year’s gift._ sunggyu didn’t have the heart to tell him people don’t actually share gifts on new year’s eve. the rascal didn’t even tell him for whom it was.

“come on, hurry,” woohyun whines. even among the voices from countless people, he’s loud. he lets go of the arm to grasp his hand instead. “we’re going to miss it!”

“miss what?” sunggyu asks, trying to follow without tripping.

they stop at a random part in between the crowd, after pushing random passersby to have enough space to breathe. sunggyu apologizes every time he looks at someone, and tugs at woohyun’s arm in hopes the younger man calms down.

woohyun turns to him with a sheepish smile on his face, and only then he replies, “the countdown, of course.”

sunggyu is about to scold him for being so careless, with a vague feeling of having been tricked, when people around them break into a uniform chant.

everyone starts counting down, lead by someone with a microphone on the stage at the center of the plaza. he looks around, trying to see who’s talking, but it’s impossible. he settles for turning to woohyun instead.

“is this your new year’s gift?” he raises his eyebrows at the younger man, who’s looking at him with that ridiculous grin of his where his eyes disappear. “we can’t even see what’s going on.”

“your nose is red,” woohyun replies, the countdown echoing his words. they’re already in five. he pushes sunggyu’s nose with his fingertip.

(four.)

sunggyu widens his eyes. “yah!”

(three.)

woohyun smiles.

(two.)

woohyun closes the space between them with his lips. the fireworks start at the same moment he kisses back, but it’s probably just a coincidence. his lips are clumsy, stiff and at first from the cold wind hitting his face while they were rushing through the crowd, but it’s somewhat strange how sure he is that woohyun’s own lips can lead them and yet give him enough space to reply. without breaking off, he wraps his arms around woohyun’s waist while the man cradles his cheeks, scarf and all, and draws him even closer than ever.

“was this the new year’s gift you were talking about, then? A new year’s kiss?” he asks, separating himself enough to talk. woohyun follows him, pouting slightly. puffs of white come out of their mouths with every exhalation. “you could have told me.”

the fireworks are still going on, but how to pay attention to that when he has woohyun grinning so close to him, with his nose a little red too?

“i like surprises better.”


End file.
